


人情

by guijiu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guijiu/pseuds/guijiu
Summary: 他欠马尔福一个人情，却没想到要这么还。





	人情

马尔福还是一如既往的惹人讨厌，在不该说话的时候喋喋不休，鼻子底下那张嘴像借来的一样，三百个词里能一个脏字都没有却能把人气个半死，到了该说话的时候却闭得紧紧的，哈利多希望他能识点趣，发发善心，动动嘴皮子拯救大龄救世主，哪怕用鼻孔哼哼两声也是。然而头顶上半点动静都没有，仿佛他正对着根木头桩子发情。

操。

哈利咽下半辈子的脏话与咒骂，舔了舔嘴唇，绷紧的胸腔中心脏和血管都不自觉的大频率鼓动，肩胛骨骨节摩擦，白衬衫下瘦削的肩膀抽枝般向上舒展，后背汗水淋漓，黏糊糊像涂满了防晒油，丢盔卸甲地下塌成春水淋漓的一洼浅池。

视线突然逐渐模糊，哈利眼睁睁地看着一双纤细白皙，骨节分明的手取走了他下滑的眼镜，一双艺术家的手，十指不染尘埃，哈利不知道眼镜去了哪里，他怕移开视线就会后悔到立刻到投湖自尽，一遍遍默念着那些从来没遵守过的校规，枯燥的文字被他塞进后槽牙嚼烂了，想呕却呕不出来。我大概是得了异食症，哈利想。

冰凉的手压在了他的头顶，没有用力，至少哈利没有丢脸地趔趄，但也绝不是轻描淡写，珍珠般的指腹插进发根触及头皮，拨弄沙滩般轻轻晃动。德拉科的耐心出奇的好，仿佛竖着老二的不是他。哈利垂下眼帘，内心轻轻反驳，却又不得不承认德拉科的安抚是有效的。

细密的吻轻轻地落在蓬勃的性器上，动作像闭眼般轻柔，围着冠状沟镶上亮晶晶的透明香氛。他失明了，却发现失去视觉也没什么不好，因为德拉科还有味道，皮肤的味道，体液的味道，性的味道，湖水，海草，宝石。纸鹤飞进他的鼻腔，带着草药的气味，他伸出舌尖，浑身电流涌过，燥热感与失重感同时抵达脆弱的神经末梢，那里湿湿的，凹凸不平，滚烫如铁。

哈利忍不住夹紧双腿，将冒着水的性器藏在浅灰色的西装裤里，白袜中的脚趾不安地蜷缩着。膝盖不听话地发软，床单开始打滑，而他那两条跑的奇快，精瘦的健康的大腿也抛弃了他，变成了软绵绵的导线。

“你得知恩图报，不是谁都愿意陪你去那种鬼地方。”德拉科挺了挺腰，蛮横地戳着他的嘴角。

知恩图报，用词倒是很准确。大战的时候要是没我你们一家早就成阶下囚了，现在你却因为我要你陪我悄悄走一次霍格沃茨而把你那传宗接代的玩意捅进我嘴里，让我把你的子子孙孙都咽下去，拆骨剖腹化成一滩粘液。

哈利用舌尖勾住安全套的边缘，半透明的小东西正歪歪扭扭地裹在德拉科的顶端，邪恶地发出凄厉的尖笑。套的太紧了，仅凭柔软的舌尖根本没法撼动半分，哈利小心地用牙齿扣住边缘，那东西的味道简直糟糕透了，像回炉加热许多次的隔夜晚餐。

“不喜欢吗？带套可是你提出来的，还是你更喜欢我射进你的嘴里。”德拉科揉着他额头上的闪电疤痕，光洁平整的皮肤唯有那里是紧绷的，像茁壮的植物，纹路清晰却杂乱无章。

哈利瞪着他，泄愤般狠狠地扯了下安全套，他的脸颊被散发着奇异味道的人工润滑剂和丝毫没有软化迹象的阴茎摩擦着，有时几乎挤得睁不开眼，哈利向前耸着上身，将头埋在德拉科柔软的小腹前，发丝骚着柔软的，洁白的，天空中云彩般的皮肤，舌下的血管却总是不小心与恶龙般暴起的青筋契合地滚动着。

皮带好紧，哈利动了动手腕，感觉被反剪在背后的双手几乎被冻僵，下半身的热量全部汇聚在双腿之间不争气地东西上，灼热地胡乱堆在内裤里，滑溜溜地仿佛随时都有可能滑出去。

或许我不应该答应他，所以我要为我的软弱和放纵负责。

橡胶皮套的触感就和它的气味一样糟糕，哈利被润滑剂的味道几乎顶到作呕，那东西怎么那么硬，口腔要被磨破了，喉咙也迟早被顶穿，他怎么还不射，明明喘的那么厉害，我是不是哭了，别扯着我，我好痛。

哈利猛地收缩喉咙，抽干了口腔的空气，德拉科过电般的狠狠钳住了毛茸茸的脑袋，被突如其来的深喉胀满的顶端狂欢地跳动着，哈利的神经也随之振动。柔软却有韧性的舌头抚摸着柱身，紧紧扣着德拉科的敏感线。

两双水润的，泛着红光的眼眸对在了一起，哈利含着德拉科疲软却气势不减的性器，在熟悉的挑衅的目光中下压喉结，盛满了精液的安全套在不知廉耻的吞咽动作中微微上缩。他想回敬德拉科一双平等的，充满主人翁意味的眼神，但流过泪的眼角让他毫无杀伤力，反而让对方二度回春。

“荡妇。”

 

他欠马尔福一个人情，还想贪得无厌地永远欠下去。


End file.
